A New Age
by lilwhodat
Summary: [3rd Cobra book] Done with med school, Skylar and Steve embark on a new adventure when Tony accidentally unleashes Ultron. Faced with the challenge of saving the world, new allies, and the rising tension within the Avengers, can they stay together? Can they trust each other? Or is a Civil War coming? SPOILERS: Avengers AoU. Steve/OC, Clintasha, forced married!Clint, forced Brutasha
1. Chapter 1

The Avengers Tower is crowded with people, the music blasting from the speakers and people dancing and drinking. I watch all of this from above, overlooking the entire top floor of the tower. Since the New York invasion and the Mandarin blowing up Tony's home in Malibu, he's been investing a lot of time in the tower, as well as in the team. Sipping on my flute of champagne, I watch the celebration going on around me–Tony's big idea. Since their success at destroying the last Hydra base in Sokovia, everyone seems to be in a festive mood, even my husband, Steve.

"Can I buy you a drink?" The blond superhero asks, coming toward me with a hopeful look.

I smile, blush, and pretend to act shy. "I'd love to, but I'm married," I reply, giving him a flirtatious wink.

"Well he must be the luckiest man in the world." Steve replies, making me giggle.

"No, I am. Because I'm married to him." I say, coming closer to my muscular husband. "Now what about that drink?"

The party is winding down now, Thor helping the last of the drunken veterans to the elevator. We're all sitting on the couches and chairs talking, Maria Hill and Dr. Helen Cho joining us. It's one of these rare moments that I feel all my troubles melt away as I'm nestled in Steve's warm embrace while a hammered Barton continues to make jokes.

" _Whosoever, be he worthy, shall have the power_ , whatever man! It's a trick!" Clint says in an intoxicated voice.

"It is more than that, my friend!" Thor laughs, sober. "Well, please be my guest."

The room grows quiet, suddenly everyone looking toward the archer. "Really?" Clint asks, sounding doubtful. "Yeah." Thor confirms, motioning toward his hammer resting on the table.

Getting up, Clint strides over toward Mjölnir. "Clint, you've had a tough week. We won't hold it against you if you can't get it up." Tony comments.

I snort very unladylike and loudly from Steve's lap, burying my head in my husband's shoulder as I watch the assassin attempt to lift the mighty hammer. Grasping the handle, Clint grunts and groans, pulling with all his might as he tries to move the immovable object.

"I still don't know how you do it," He laughs in embarrassment.

"Silent judgment." Tony says, watching beside Rhodey who's visiting New York.

"Please," Clint looks toward the cocky billionaire, "by all means."

Getting up, Stark makes a big show of making his way toward the hammer with a determined look on his face.

"Never one to shrink from an honest challenge." He says, looping his hand through the rope wristlet on Mjölnir's end. "It's physics. So if I lift it I then rule Asgard?"

"Yes," Thor verifies, watching beside Steve and I and looking very amused.

"I will be fair, but firmly cruel." Tony says, placing his knee on the table and pulling.

The hammer doesn't budge. Tony pulls some more, grunting in exertion as he tries to move the mallet. I continue to chuckle into Steve's chest as I watch the billionaire's failure.

"Be right back," Tony quickly dashes toward his armory, returning with his armored hand.

Pulling some more, even with the help of his suit, the hammer will not move, not even after activating his flight power. Enlisting Rhodey's help with his War Machine armor, the two try pulling together, the hammer not even budging a centimeter.

"Are you even pulling?" Colonel Rhodes asks in a pained voice.

"Are you on my team?" Tony shots back.

"Just represent, pull!" Rhodes replies.

"Yup." The billionaire agrees, the two continuing their struggle.

Even Bruce attempts to move the hammer, crying out in anger as it refuses to move. Thor continues to watch in amusement, sipping his drink casually while everyone struggles in vain to lift Mjölnir with no luck. Steve taps my shoulder lightly, signaling me to move. I move away from him as he stands, looking challengingly toward the demi-god prince as he walks toward the hammer, rolling his sleeves up in preparation. Grasping the hammer firmly with both hands, I watch on in anticipation to see if my good-boy husband can move the mighty hammer. Pulling with all his might, the hammer budges slightly, making Thor's entertained smile fade fast from his face. Continuing to pull, the hammer refuses to move even as Steve struggles to lift it after his initial movement. Giving up, Steve bows out, making Thor's smile return to his face.

"Natasha?" Bruce asks the red-haired assassin, who is watching the entire spectacle in enjoyment.

"No, that's not a question I need answered," Natasha declines quickly, making everyone chuckle.

"Very interesting theory," Thor says to Tony, who's babbling on about the Norse translation of the hammer's history, "I have a simpler one," he easily picks up the hammer, throwing it in the air and catching it without struggle, "you're all not worthy."

I laugh in genuine mirth as Steve sits back down beside me, moving me comfortably into his embrace once more. It's been a long year. Not only was I on an accelerated doctorate program working alongside Bruce, Tony, and Dr. Cho, but also S.H.I.E.L.D. no longer has its, once many, connections. All the resources and opportunities that _would_ have been available to me are no longer an option. Instead, after finishing the accelerated program I went to Korea for a few months, studying with Dr. Cho on her genetic research as well as helping her with the creation of the Cradle.

Suddenly, a high pitched sound suddenly blares out, hurting my sensitive eardrums. Covering them instinctively, I'm prepared snap at Tony for blaring his speakers early, probably blowing a fuse or two and destroying _everyone's_ eardrums, but an eerie voice kills whatever words were on the tip of my tongue.

"…Worthy...no…how could you be worthy? You're all killers." The voice says.

I feel Steve tense, as do I. Slowly, we both stand, him stepping in front of me to protect me from whatever is approaching. "Stark." He says, his voice confused, but his facial expression murderous as he watches a damaged robot approach.

"JARVIS." Tony quickly says, waiting for the computer to reply.

"Sorry I was asleep…or…I was a dream…" The broken robot suit continues to speak, coming into my view.

He's broken and limping, strings and other mechanical equipment hanging off the skeleton looking armor. His face is damaged and deformed, resembling more of a skull than the familiar Iron Man mask.

"Reboot, we got a buggy suit," Tony says, tapping his phone. Nothing happens.

"…There was this terrible noise…and I was tangled in…in _strings_ …I had to kill the other guy…he was a good guy." The voice continues, making my blood run cold.

"You killed someone?" Steve asks, stepping forward.

"Wouldn't have been my first call. But, down in the real world we're faced with ugly choices." The robot replies, his glowing eyes seemingly alive.

"Who sent you?" Thor asks, gripping his hammer tighter.

" _I see a suit of armor around the world._ " The sound of Tony's recorded voice plays from the robot's speakers.

"Ultron," Bruce says, making all of us look toward the scientist.

"In the flesh. Or, no, not yet. Not this…chrysalis…but I'm ready. I'm on a mission." Ultron says sounding disgusted by his current appearance.

"What mission?" Natasha asks, voicing the question we're all thinking.

"Peace in our time." Ultron replies, making the world peace sound like the exact opposite of its meaning.

"Tony," I say, looking toward the billionaire who seems shocked by the appearance of Ultron.

Suddenly, Ultron attacks, making everyone duck for cover. Steve instantly tackles me to the ground, protecting me from the shattering of glass and debris as a fight begins. It doesn't last long, Thor throwing Mjölnir at the machine, successfully destroying the bot.

"Tony, what the hell was that _thing_?" I ask, once the chaos has quieted and we're all left questioning the words of the mysterious Ultron.

"Ultron," Tony says, rushing to his workshop.

I turn to look at Steve, who looks equally surprised as me. Coming toward me, he looks down upon me with his baby blue eyes that have swept me off my feet since day one.

"So much for beginning to relax?" I joke, wrapping my arms around my husband's neck, his hands instantly settling on my waist.

"The fight's never over," Steve sighs, kissing my forehead lightly as he tightens his grip on me. "I don't want you near here if this Ultron decides to bring the battle to New York like Loki."

"I understand, but you can't keep me in a safe house." I argue, knowing the beginning of this familiar quarrel.

"Skylar, I don't want you anywhere _near_ Ultron until we know his plan." Steve says firmly, looking at me with desperate eyes.

"What part of, _I'm with you till the end,_ do you know understand?" I retort, giving him a challenging smirk.

Exhaling deeply, I can see the internal battle raging inside Steve's mind. He knows as well as I do that I am perfectly capable of holding me own. Not just because I have a Hydra serum running through my veins, but also because I'm no stranger to a fight.

"This is _our_ job. I'm not some helpless damsel in distress who can't handle my own. I refuse to sit on the sidelines while you all risk your lives." I argue fiercely, not backing down on this one.

"Fine. But, I don't want you near Ultron or the Maximoff twins, understood?" Steve says sternly, compromising.

"Deal." I reply, giving him a passionate kiss on the mouth.

I know Steve only wants to _protect_ me, but I am perfectly capable of defending and holding my own. Since I was a kid growing up on the streets I've had to hold my own. The only thing that's changed from then and now is that I've got a former Nazi organization super soldier serum running through my blood and the unearthing of my mutated DNA.

"We know where Ultron is headed." Tony says, coming out of his lab with Bruce on his heels.

"Where?" Steve asks, going into Cap mood.

"South Africa." Bruce answers.

"South Africa?" I chime in, gaining Tony's attention.

"Yeah. Why?"

"There's an arms dealer who's based in South Africa. He's an old friend of Dante's and it is rumored he deals in Vibranium." I inform.

"Sounds like the kind of company Ultron would seek." Steve says.

"Didn't you ever teach your kid to not talk to bad people?" I joke to Tony, who just makes a face at my comment, despite Bruce and Clint's chuckles.

"Let's go to South Africa then," Natasha says.

* * *

We take the quinjet to South Africa in search of Ulysses Klaue, an old partner of my grandfather's. Thanks to Dante's information, we know where to find the weapons dealer. Hiding out on a large cargo ship docked off the coast.

"What's the plan once we're inside?" I ask, suited up in my new, redesigned Cobra suit. "It's not like we can ask nicely for Klaue not to sell to Ultron."

"She has a point," Natasha says.

"We could give him a good talking to," Thor suggests, rubbing his hammer a little too fondly.

"Let's see what his move is. I reckon he and Ultron have very different missions if Ultron's goal really is to wipe out mankind." Steve says, grabbing his shield as Clint lowers the quinjet into the thick jungle.

We all agree Bruce is much better off as backup on the jet, which he doesn't argue with. I notice the prolonged look between Natasha and the doctor, but I don't say anything, deciding to let them deal with whatever tension is between them.

It's easy to sneak onto the freighter without detection, whatever Klaue is up to, it requires more manpower on the inside than the out. Finding the ship's main room below deck, we all move into position, the sound of Klaue and Ultron's voice heard echoing through the ship's hull.

I stay hidden behind several large cargo bins, waiting for Clint's signal. A blast sound is heard and a few explosions later I watch from my perch as a flash of blue races through the inside of the ship, knocking Thor to the ground. I come out of my hide out, my enhanced eyes able to slow the motion of the silver haired man as I send out a powerful punch to his side, knocking him down.

"What? Didn't see _that_ coming?" I say, raising an eyebrow at the surprised male. Before I can attack, I feel a presence behind me, making me whirl around and send a roundhouse kick to the second Maximoff twin. "Sorry, don't do mental manipulation."

Before I can act, Pietro is off, taking Wanda with him as they disappear in a flash of blue. I don't know where they went, but I don't care as I find a blood trail leading to a sealed door in the ship's hull. Inspecting the fresh blood, I come upon a severed arm, nearly making me cry out in surprise and horror. I may be doctor and seen a lot of violence and gore in my time, but the arm is familiar. Ulysses Klaue. I don't know what this means. Somehow in all the confusion, Klaue got away and is now walking around with one arm.

The sound of Clint's voice yelling for Natasha brings me out of my stupor as I race to find Steve. I see him standing idly on a bridge, looking out into nothing. Coming up to him, I gently tap his shoulder, earning no response.

"Steve?" I ask, looking into his eyes and finding them almost lifeless. "Steve!" Trying to snap him out of his trance, I try shaking him, which doesn't do a damn thing. Worried beyond belief, I try to smack him, which also has no affect. "Steve, c'mon. Wake up!" I shout, feeling the tears in the back of my eyes as he continues to look like death. "Steve, baby, come back to me. Steve."

Finally, his eyes begin to show life again, blinking as he refocuses the world around. I exhale deeply, relieved that he's okay. Holding him close, I kiss him hard before burying my head into his chest, taking a large whiff of his unique scent mixed with sweat and his aftershave.

"C'mon, let's get out of here," Clint says, holding a troubled Natasha.

"Where's Tony?" I ask, helping Steve make his way out of the freighter and back to the quinjet.

"I don't know," Clint admits, motioning for us to follow quickly. "We'll regroup in the quinjet."

I don't argue. Helping Steve, I half support, half drag him to the quinjet, the main door opened and the jet empty. My blood runs cold at the sight.

"Where's Bruce?" I ask noticing Clint is also surprise at the absence of the doctor.

"I don't know," he admits, helping Natasha in a chair as he powers up the jet. "I'm sure he's fine."

An hour or so later Tony arrives back, a tired and disturbed Bruce beside him. I don't say anything as the doctor collapses on the floor of the jet, Clint taking off now that everyone is back. They all look tired. I know they must've experience _something_ , because Clint decides to manually pilot the jet, taking us somewhere.

"What happened in there?" I ask Steve, who's sitting on a bench looking shaken.

"The girl. She has some sort of mind-manipulation power. She got to us." Steve says, exhaling slowly.

"What did you see?" I ask, hoping I'm not pushing Steve's sensitive boundaries.

"Peggy." Steve admits, looking at me with sad eyes.

I recognize those eyes. It's the same look he gave me when Bucky returned to his life a year or so ago. They don't disturb me as much as they would have back then. Since Bucky's return and our brief separation, we've grown closer. Renewing our vows and having a real ceremony helped. Now, though, I feel all our hard work being destroyed because of whatever Steve saw in his vision.

"Where are we going, Clint?" I ask, moving away from my husband as if he had slapped me.

"Safe house." Clint replies.


	2. Chapter 2

Clint lands the quinjet in a field somewhere in the middle of nowhere. Once the door is down, I survey the area, noticing the white house and the quaint country atmosphere.

"Where are we?" Tony asks, following behind the archer as he leads us to the modest quarters.

"Safe house," Clint replies vaguely, deliberately not revealing everything.

Walking through the front door behind Steve, who still looks ready to battle Ultron, I notice the very familial vibe. Spying a few pictures on display, my eyes widen in shock at the captured image of Clint along with an unknown woman and _kids_.

"Everybody, this is Laura," Clint says, the woman from the pictures suddenly beside the archer.

"She's an agent." Tony says instantly, making the archer and Laura chuckle.

"Daddy!" The sound of little children comes rushing through he house to greet the archer. Scooping up the children, Clint embraces the boy and girl.

"Smaller agents?" Tony says surprised, looking slightly uncomfortable with the little people suddenly running around.

I stand beside Steve watching the scene in front of us. The little girl, Lila, Clint introduces, is busy looking up at Thor, who towers over the child almost like a giant. Natasha is the only one who doesn't seem surprised by Clint's children and wife. The girl even rushes to "auntie Natasha" being swept up in the redhead's arms.

"Did you have any idea Clint was a father?" I ask Steve quietly.

"No idea," he admits, looking toward me with a funny look on his face.

"What?" I ask, sensing he wants to ask me something, but is holding back.

"Nothing," he shakes his head, whatever he was going to ask suddenly cast aside.

"Let me show you to your rooms," Clint says, leading us upstairs. "Some of you will have to double up."

"That's not a problem," I say, looking toward Tony who looks like he has an ulcer.

"Sky, you and Steve can sleep in the guest room. Nat, your room is down the hall." Clint says, opening a door into a small guest room modestly furnished.

"Thanks, Clint." I say, walking into the small space, inspecting the decorations. There isn't anything too personal inside the spare room, but I can see traces of Clint lingering. I would bet the farm that there are concealed weapons hidden in every room in case of an emergency.

"Skylar," Steve says, bringing me out of my examination of the room. "We should talk."

"Okay, let's talk." I say, suddenly feeling defensive even though I know I shouldn't be.

"My dream. What I saw," Steve begins, sighing deeply as he runs his hands through his dirty, tangled hair. "It was a vision with Peggy. We were at the dance hall where I promised to take her. There was music and people dancing and she was saying the war was over."

I don't say anything; just listen to Steve's explanation. I know I shouldn't be mad. I have no right to be. It wasn't Steve's fault that he let the little witch get to him and make him see things. However, I know that whatever he saw, whatever he felt it stems from a different thought or emotion he has, something with either Peggy or something. Then he says it.

"She said I could come home," he whispers, looking dejected. "That's when I realized she wasn't _my home_. My home isn't in the 40's with her," he looks at me with sincerity and love shinning through his blue orbs. "It's here. With you."

This surprises me. In the entire time I've known Steve, I've always assumed his home was Brooklyn. It's never occurred to me that his home is with me. Wherever I am. I feel a lump in my throat as my eyes water. I can't help it; his words are so sweet and sincere and are the only things that can banish the little voice in my head saying I'm not good enough for him.

I rush to him, throwing myself at him and kissing him passionately in response. I let all my emotions, pent up anger, and fears into the kiss. Telling him without words exactly how I feel. He reciprocates the kiss with equal fever, bruising his lips on mine. Our kiss suddenly turns into a full make-out session, neither one able to get enough. Only when oxygen becomes a necessity do we break apart, panting and pupils blown.

"Good talk, we should have them more often," I say, getting a breathy chuckle from my husband. "Not to kill the moment, but we really need a shower."

This makes Steve full-out laugh in amusement. He easily lifts me bridal style, sweeping me off my feet as he maneuvers us toward the bathroom.

"As you wish, ma'am." Steve replies merrily, settling me on my feet inside the bathroom. He kicks the door shut with his foot, locking it as we both begin to strip.

* * *

After a thorough cleaning, we emerge from the bathroom. I guess between Bruce and us we used all the hot water, much to Natasha's annoyance. Changing into civilian clothes, Steve wears an Under Armour shirt and jeans and I wear a simple white tank top and jeans. Standing on the front porch, I watch as Steve and Tony volunteer to chop wood, the latter's pile significantly smaller than my husband's.

"How long have you and Steve been married?" Laura asks, coming out onto the porch, offering me a glass of lemonade.

I accept the drink, giving her a small nod of thanks. "Almost two years," I reply, sipping the refreshing drink.

"Wow, so you're no stranger to this hero thing?" Laura says, sounding surprised, but not in an offensive way.

"No. Actually, we met because of S.H.I.E.L.D. I was working on the medical team assigned to Steve when he first woke up." I inform, not sure how much Barton has told his wife about our relationship.

She nods her head in response; I guess she knows more than she lets on. "Does it ever stop?" She asks cryptically, a dark look passing over her kind features.

"The fighting?" She nods her head. "No." I reply honestly, noticing the winkles on her face deepen at my answer. "It isn't easy, but it _is_ worth it. What they do. It's worth it when you see how many lives they touch and change for the better."

"Do you think they need him?" She motions toward Clint, who's busy teaching his son how to fix something.

"I think they do," I think about my next words carefully, knowing they'll stick with Mrs. Barton, "whether the others know it or not. Your husband keeps them grounded. He's the only one who can."

"Thank you, Skylar." Laura says, smiling softly.

"For what?" I ask, scrunching my face in confusion.

"For being the thing that they _all_ need." She replies, giving me a bright smile. "Clint's told me of everything that you've done for the team. You're a very special woman to be able to deal with all of them."

"Well it's not always easy," I admit, looking at Steve who looks like he's having a disagreeable conversation with Tony. "But it has its rewards."

"Excuse me, Mr. Stark?" Laura asks, calling over to the bickering men. "Clint says you're good at fixing things. Our tractor won't start, do you mind?"

"No, not at all!" Tony shouts back, sending Steve a dirty side-look as he leaves his woodpile to head toward the barn. "Don't take from my pile." He warns to Steve as he leaves.

Once he's gone I make my way from the porch toward Steve, who continues to chop wood, though I did see him tear a log in two with his bear hands. "What was that all about?" I ask, handing him my glass of lemonade.

Accepting the drink, he takes a large swig, sitting down on one of the stumps. "Tony, he doesn't realize exactly what he's created." Steve sighs, wiping away some sweat from his brow.

"You think Ultron is a mistake." I say, sitting down opposite of him on a smaller log.

"He can't end the fight before it's even happened. People get hurt that way." He says bitterly.

"I'm sure his intentions were good," I say, taking Steve's hands and beginning to play with the digits. "Tony would never put our lives in jeopardy."

"You always defend him?" Steve grumbles, looking like a sulking child.

"Steve, I'm on _your_ side. I'm _always_ on your side." I say sternly, narrowing my brown eyes at him. "But I don't believe Tony had ill-intentions when he wanted to create something that would protect us all from larger threats."

"Sky, he played with something he knows nothing about," he snaps, looking ready to break something.

"I realize that. But isn't that how we learn? By doing things we don't know? Isn't that the only way to learn? Make mistakes, but learn from them to do better the next time." I know it's pointless arguing with him when he has his mind made up. Steve has a lot of qualities: handsome, kind, genuine, but he's also as stubborn as an ass and sometimes he doesn't always admit he wrong. "I'm not going to fight with you." I say after a few moments of silence. "But know that I'm always on your side. _No matter what_."

This brings a smile to his lips, which makes his entire face look younger. Pulling me into his lap, he kisses my neck; trailing butterfly kisses up toward my chin and cheek, nipping at my pulse point. "I'm so glad I married you,"

"Yeah you definitely made a good call on that." I joke, grabbing his head and pulling him into a real kiss.

"Ew, will you two get a room please?" Clint calls from the porch, making gagging sounds and covering Cooper's eyes. "There are children watching."

I giggly as I bury my head into Steve's shoulder. I can feel the rumbling of his own laughter, which makes Clint roll his eyes and mumble something under his breath. "Sorry, _daddy_ , we'll be more considerate." I joke, making Clint grumble some more.

"Fury's here." Clint calls, this silences Steve and my chuckles. "He's inside. Wants to talk."

I nod, getting off of Steve's lap. My husband towers over me as he stands, taking my hand and walking beside me as we enter the farmhouse. Standing in the flesh in the middle of the Barton's kitchen is Nick Fury. He's dressed in more civilian clothes with his signature eye-patch and a hat covering his baldhead. The others are already gathered around, the Barton children scuffling around the adults, unaware of the grave issue presented to us.

"Fury," I say, looking toward Fury who just nods his head in acknowledgement.

"All we have is our wit and our will to save the world." The former director of S.H.I.E.L.D. says, looking around at the tired faces that make up the Avengers. "I don't suppose you know what Ultron wants to do with all the Vibranium he bought?"

"No idea." I say, which sounds worse aloud then in my head.

"He's planning something big," Bruce says, looking at a picture that Lila had given Natasha. "He wants to evolve."

"Evolve how, he's a robot?" I say, looking toward my mentor.

"Has anyone heard from Dr. Cho?" Bruce asks, suddenly making everyone's face pale.

"The Cradle." I say, eyes widening.

"You worked with her on the project didn't you?" Natasha asks me, I nod my head in affirmative.

"Ultron wants to evolve. He said so himself." Bruce continues.

"Where's Dr. Cho now?" Steve asks.

"She returned home to Seoul after Tony's party," I say.

"We've got to get to Seoul." Steve says, rushing to suit up.

I race upstairs with Steve on my tail. Throwing the door to our bedroom open, I grab my suit, beginning to strip off my jeans and shoes.

"You worked with Dr. Cho on the Cradle, how long would it take to generate a body for Ultron?" Steve asks, suiting up.

"I don't know. It would depend if he had a body already prepared." I admit, securing my utility belt around my hips and loading my guns. "He's not stupid. I'm sure he knows by now that Dr. Cho wasn't working alone on the project."

"He won't send the Maximoffs after you will he?" He asks, sounding murderous at the thought.

"No," I say, though I'm not entirely certain. "He'll need them to ensure Helen uses the program correctly. It's not entirely complete, I imagine she'll need some time before it'll be operational to build Ultron his new body."

"That gives us time to get there." Steve says, fully suited.

We return downstairs to find the other Avengers all suited and ready to go. Since Thor decided to go off on his own looking for answers, we're one man down as we board the quinjet. I notice Bruce looks hesitant to face off with the Maximoff twins again, but we have no choice. Helen could be in danger.

* * *

When we arrive in Seoul Steve and I go to Helen's lab. Inside, everything is a mess. The bodies of several employees are scattered about and Helen is laying nearly unconscious on the floor, several burn marks and bruises covering her skin.

"Helen," I rush to her, grabbing the first towel I find and placing it on her wounds.

"I couldn't stop him. He made me help him." She says, breathing heavily in pain.

"Where did he go?" Steve asks, looking around the lab.

"I don't know. He took the body and the Cradle. It's not complete yet. He has Loki's scepter." Helen says, gasping as I apply pressure to a particular nasty looking wound.

"Clint, do you see him?" Steve asks into the comms, prepared to life Helen.

"No, leave me. I'll be fine. Go," Helen denies Steve's help, looking toward me. "I delayed the process as long as I could. He'll need a finger print to finish the downloading process."

"Whose finger print?" Steve asks, paling when he notices the look pass between Dr. Cho and I. "Skylar's?"

The slight nod of Helen's head makes Steve's entire face pale. "It's the last step before he can complete the download and take over the body."

"We built it as a failsafe measure in case something like this were to ever happen." I explain.

"Cap, we located Ultron." Clint's voice says through the communication link.

"We've got to go," I say, standing.

"No. Stay with Helen and out of sight." Steve says firmly, walking toward the exit.

"I'm not letting you battle Ultron alone." I argue firmly, following behind my husband as he begins to rush from the lab.

"We don't have time to argue this." Steve growls in frustration.

"You're right. Which means I'm going. I'm more help out there. Helen will be fine," I say, looking toward the wounded doctor who nods in agreement.

"If you're the last thing Ultron needs to complete the process, he'll send the Maximoffs to find you. I won't let that happen." Steve says firmly, already walking.

I fall in step with him, though his strides are longer than mine. "Then we beat them."

"Guys, he's on the move. We've got to hurry before he finishes the process." Clint says into the comms, annoyance in his tone.

"Let's move." I say, leading the way out of the lab.


	3. Chapter 3

Finding Ultron isn't hard. An eight-foot robot causing mayhem around Seoul is very easily tracked. The hard part is fighting Ultron. Battling on the rooftop of the truck Ultron stole from Dr. Cho's lab, Steve tries going one-on-one with him, but he is nearly choked by the robot. I try to help as much as possible, but battling Ultron's robot henchmen is proving to be harder than I thought.

"Sky, get out of there!" Steve yells into the comms, grunting as I hear a crashing sound.

"I've almost got Ultron's body." I say, feeling the truck suddenly rise. "Natasha can you give me a hand?"

"On my way," the Black Widow replies.

The sound of a motorcycle approaches as Black Widow catapults herself into the truck. Inspecting the high-tech machine keeping the body, Natasha looks to me with doubt.

"Can you open this?"

"Yeah, but we can't do it here. We'll need the whole thing." I say.

"Clint, we're going to need a pickup." Natasha says into the comms, the quinjet coming into view behind us.

"Got it," Clint says, maneuvering the jet to line up with the flying truck.

Getting in front of the large encasement, Natasha and I push with all our strength, forcing the large container to move. With a final shove, the container comes barreling out of the truck and into the waiting quinjet. I feel myself falling in mid-air before landing in the safety of the jet's hull.

"Where's Nat?" Clint yells.

"She's still on the truck," I say, my eyes widening as Ultron makes his appearance. "Clint, turn this plane around, _now_."

"I'm not leaving Nat," Clint snaps.

"Clint, do it!" I cry, dodging a sudden energy blast from Ultron. "Or this will be for nothing!"

Begrudgingly, Clint obeys. Moving the quinjet away from the still flying truck, I watch in helplessness as Natasha is left with Ultron alone.

"Steve, do you copy?" I say into the comms, hearing static in return.

"I'm going back for Nat." Clint says, prepared to turn the plane around.

"No," I say sternly, coming into the cockpit. "She can handle her own. Right now we've got to worry about _this_ thing." I motion toward the body resting inside the container. "We have no idea what Ultron was putting into it, but if he finishes it, he'll be indestructible."

I know Clint wants to argue, but he doesn't. Instead he listens to me and picks up Steve, who's slightly bruised from his Ultron encounter, as well as the Maximoff twins, who have suddenly switched sides. Returning to Avengers Tower, we unload the body, Tony and Bruce waiting anxiously.

"Did you get it?" They ask, prepping the lab accordingly.

"Got it. Whatever Ultron wants with this thing, he hasn't finished the downloading process just yet. There's still a way to destroy it." I say, beginning to tap the computer screen on the container, opening the incubator.

"Destroy?" Tony says, turning all our attention toward him.

"You don't actually think letting Ultron finish his project is a good idea, do you?" I snap, noticing Steve's jaw tick in anger.

"What if I reprogram it to do what it was originally intended to do?" Tony offers.

"That's what got us all in this mess in the first place," Steve snaps, narrowing his eyes at Tony.

"Tony, I really don't think it's a good idea," Bruce chimes in.

"Please listen to Bruce." I say, coming to stand between Tony and my husband, "we have no idea what this thing is capable of."

"We have Loki's scepter and now we this, we can finish this once and for all." Tony says, motioning to Loki's new retrieved scepter.

"Don't forget you were the reason we lost the scepter, _again_ , in the first place." I snap, narrowing my eyes at the stubborn, billionaire.

"This time it's going to be different. Instead of putting Ultron into the body, we put in JARVIS." Tony says, tapping his phone and bringing up a holographic image of JARVIS.

"How do we know he won't malfunction like Ultron?" Steve asks, not buying into Tony's schemes.

"Stark!" Thor's booming voice brings us from our argument. Newly arrived from wherever he went to search for answers, the thunder god marches toward the genius, grasping his throat and lifting him high in the air. "You have no idea what you've unleashed."

"Hey, easy there Thor." I quickly move to separate the two, though Thor's hold on Tony's neck is strong. "He needs to breathe!"

Releasing him, Thor looks murderously toward the billionaire, genius. "You have no idea what you toying with." Thor says still angry.

Tapping his hammer on the scepter's jewel, the blue diamond suddenly explodes, revealing a yellow gemstone. Steve quickly rushes to my side as Thor aims a lightening bolt directly at the floating gem, sending it into Ultron's desired body.

"Thor, what did you do?" I gasp, clutching Steve as the body actually begins to come to life.

Floating out of the incubator, the body's eyes open, revealing very human looking irises. Completely pink, he resembles the drawing of human muscles with no details. Flying around the room, he suddenly is dressed with a cap and a fully body suit.

"Who are you?" I say, still tightly locked in Steve's arms as he shields my body with his larger one.

"I am Vision," the man says, though he sounds like JARVIS.

"JARVIS?" Steve says, recognizing the voice too.

"I reprogrammed JARVIS," Tony explains, looking up at his creation. "He's the only thing that can stop Ultron."

Vision continues to float around, not affected by gravity. Floating over to the window overlooking Manhattan, the creature appears to be conflicted.

"Are you against Ultron?" I ask, coming as close to the thing as I dare.

"I am for life. Ultron is not. Therefore, I am against what he stands for." Vision replies, looking at us with eerily human eyes.

Floating over Thor's hammer, he easily lifts it, tossing it in the air and catching it as if it weighed nothing. This surprises us all, including Thor, who looks slightly intimidated by the Vision.

"If he can lift the hammer he can keep the stone," Thor decides, no one arguing with the demi-god as he snatches his hammer back from Vision.

"Where is Ultron? What is he planning?" I ask, coming toward the Vision and inspecting him.

"To destroy mankind." Vision replies.

"Do you know where?" Steve asks.

"Where this all started," Tony says, suddenly addressing the Maximoff twins. "Sokovia."

* * *

We all load into the quinjet, Clint confirming Natasha is alive and in Sokovia. The flight to the Eastern European country feels like it takes forever. Splitting up once we land, Wanda leads us to the church where Ultron had first requested her and Pietro to meet him, in the center of the city. Sure enough, a large machine made of Vibranium sits in the middle of the church.

"We need to get people out," Steve commands, everyone agreeing as we split up to get as many innocent people out.

I quickly run through the streets, barging into homes and warning people of the danger. Despite not knowing Sokovian, my Russian is close enough to get the message across. Pietro and Wanda also help with evacuating the city, getting the people who reside closest to the church to safety first and then fanning out across the city.

"There are too many people. No way we get them all out in time," I say into my comms, directing traffic as people begin to flea.

"Sky's right, Cap. We're going to need a different exit strategy." Clint says, helping others somewhere else in the city.

"Just get as many people out as possible." Steve commands.

Suddenly, an explosion and a large quake begin to shake the earth. I feel the ground below my feet shudder from the vibration of the explosion. Looking around, I see the earth become separated. I go from standing in the middle of the street, to suddenly standing on the edge as the ground around me begins to rise. People are screaming and chaos is everywhere as the earth continues to tremble. Slowly, I feel the ground below my feet rise, levitating higher.

"Steve!" I shout into the comms, the ground under my feet breaking apart as the piece of land begins to rise.

I feel myself fall, grabbing blindly onto whatever ledge is nearby. Looking down, I can see the European continent begin to become further away as the city begins to rise. Gripping onto an iron rod hanging out of the ground, I know I can't let go. The fall would be fatal.

"Steve!" I shout as loud as I can, feeling my grip on the handle slip.

 _This is it_ , I think, feeling the sweat on my palms making my grip loosen. The knot in my stomach tightens as I see the iron bar is slipping out of its place buried in the earth. Suddenly, strong arms are wrapped around me, pulling away from the ledge and speeding me to safety.

"Pietro?" I say, looking into the face of my savior.

The silver haired man just smiles back, stopping a safe distance away from the edge and lowering me back to my feet. "Didn't see that coming?" He says in his thick Sokovian accent, giving me a wink before speeding off to help more people.

"Anybody got a plan?" I ask, helping people away from the ledge and who are trapped under rubble.

"Don't fall off," Clint answers.

"Anybody got a _good_ plan?" I amend, hearing a few grunts over the static.

"There's no way we get everybody off this island before it crashes." Natasha says into the comms, relief flooding me at the sound of her voice.

"We have to. Find a way." Steve barks sounding frustrated.

"Steve, it's either us up here or all of them down there." I say, hating the idea of having to die.

"Well, it's one helluva view." Natasha notes.

I bring my attention to the horizon. The earth below has faded away, now clouds stretch across the landscape. I feel the oxygen beginning to thin. Soon, we'll reach too high of an altitude to breathe.

"We need a plan. Any higher and we won't be enjoying the view for long." I say.

"Then how about I lend a hand." Fury's voice says into the comm-links, suddenly a helicarrier emerging from the white clouds.

"Fury, you son of a bitch." Steve sighs in relief.

"You kiss your wife with that mouth?" Fury jokes, making us all chuckle.

Lifeboats are suddenly deployed from the main ship, anchoring themselves on the edge of the floating island. Beginning to board people, I direct traffic, hoping that the lifeboats will be enough. A sudden explosion draws my attention to flying Ultrons, nearly a thousand bots shooting into the crowd causing chaos.

"We've got to draw their fire away from the people!" I shout, cradling a young child in my arms and protecting her from the explosions.

"I'm on it," Thor says, flying through the sky and taking care of the bots.

"This lifeboat is full," I say, stepping back onto the floating island as the boat makes its way back to the main helicarrier, bringing people to safety.

"So are mine," Natasha says, more lifeboats taking to the sky.

"If a single robot survives, we've failed." Steve says gravely into the comms.

Returning to the church where the detonator for the city is, I reach the dilapidated building to find the other Avengers as well as the Maximoffs guarding it.

"What's the plan, Cap?" Clint asks, shooting an arrow at a remaining robot, exploding it after it lodges itself inside the machine.

"We don't let Ultron push the button." Steve answers firmly.

"Is that the best you can do?" Thor bellows, Ultron coming into view.

Laughing darkly, the robot spreads his arms, signaling the arrival of hundreds of more robots to rush toward us, encircling us on all sides. "This is the best I can do. This is what I've been waiting for. All of you against all of me!"

"You had to ask…" Steve sighs, looking at the stunned demi-god.

In a blink, the robots attack. Hundreds of them begin to rush us, forcing us to encircle the bomb. Punch after punch, kick after kick, I fight my hardest. The robots keep coming though, in swarms of hundred-strong. Even with the Hydra serum, I know there's no way I'll outlast these machines, which basically have no breaking point. Using my new electrical knuckle rings, I can short-circuit the robots on impact, which comes in handy, but doesn't even put a dent in the numbers of robots that continue to come at us.

"This is a losing battle!" I shout, dodging a blow from an oncoming machine.

"She's right. We can't hold them forever," Clint says, sending an arrow flying toward another group of androids.

"All the civilians off?" Steve asks, punching and kicking his way through the swarm of bots.

"The last lifeboat is prepared to take off. The only thing missing is us." Natasha says, using her new electric batons.

"Then let's not miss our ride." Thor says, smashing his hammer on Steve's shield, sending a large energy through the air.

We all duck, knowing what the force between the two can do. It successfully finishes off the swarm of robots.

"We'll do one last sweep through before we blow this island," I say, taking off with Clint.

Searching through the empty streets is hard, so much dust and rubble everywhere. Searching through abandoned buildings and crushed vehicles, I don't see any signs of life as I make my way toward the final lifeboat.

"All clear where I'm at," I say into the comms, spying Clint carrying a small child toward the lifeboat.

Suddenly, a large plane comes out of nowhere, blocking the sunlight. Machineguns pointed toward us, I barely have time to duck as a rain of bullets begins to fly through the sky. Ducking, I take cover underneath some large debris, closing my eyes and waiting for it to pass. When it does finally stop, my ears are ringing. The first thing I see is Pietro Maximoff, frozen in a running position with several bullet holes covering his body.

Rushing toward the twin, I lower him to the ground, inspecting the wounds. Clint is by my side in a second, the child he was holding safe. It's not use. The light in the oldest Maximoff twin's eyes slowly begins to fade. Putting pressure on the wounds closest to vital organs, I try in vein to revive the male.

"Skylar, it's no use," Clint says gently, pulling me away from the lifeless body and cradling me in his arms. "He's gone."

I can feel my gut clench as the realization that we lost someone sinks in. Although I didn't know him that well, he did save my life. He died protecting Clint, my teammate and friend, which is a true hero's sacrifice. Thor arrives on the scene shortly after Pietro's death, helping Clint and I move his body onto the waiting lifeboat. Clint collapses on the seats, exhaustion finally catching up to him. I sit beside him, looking out into the clouds on the horizon. It's over. Ultron is finished. The Hulk had jumped into the stolen jet Ultron stole and destroyed the nightmarish robot once and for all.

The lifeboat moves away from what used to be part of Sokovia. The large meteor sized island now becoming further away as the boat lands on the helicarrier, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents quickly unloading the shaken civilians and giving them treatment. I help Clint off the boat, letting the agents deal with Pietro's body, unable to look at the enemy-turned-friend. Guiding the limping Hawkeye to the medical bay onboard the ship, I take it upon myself to clean his wounds, as well as my own, as we wait for the others to return.

"You okay, Sky?" Clint asks after a long moment of silence.

"Yeah," I lie, washing off the dirt and grim from his arms as I disinfect the wounds there.

"Skylar," Clint says seriously, looking worriedly at me.

I sigh, putting down the medical tools. I take a seat beside the archer on the med-bed, bringing my knees to my chest and hugging them tightly. Although this is all apart of saving the world, it's never easy to experience and watch the amount of casualties and loss of life. I know it doesn't get any easier, you just get better at coping, but this feels _different_.

Ultron was created by one of _us_ –in a moment of stupidity and irrationality– ultimately making all the causalities _our_ fault. I don't blame Tony _entirely_ for trying to create something that would protect us from larger threats –I know he's still pretty shaken up about the Chitauri invasion– but that's still no excuse for going behind everyone's backs. In the end, Steve's right, _every time_ someone tries to stop a war before it happens, innocent people get hurt. This is on us. Everything that happened to the Sokovian people are on us.

"I just–" I begin, my mouth suddenly feeling dryer than the Arabian Desert. "I guess I'm just a little shaken up about the whole ordeal."

"It's okay to be shaken up. It's human." He assures me, pulling me into his arms and cradling me like a baby. "What makes you strong is being able to comeback from all of this. Not letting knock you down."


	4. Chapter 4

The others return to the helicarrier shortly after Clint and I get cleaned up. I instantly rush to Steve, letting him embrace me tightly as he exhales deeply, inhaling my scent and relaxing at the familiarity. I tighten my hold around his neck, keeping myself pressed tightly to his front, ignoring the dirt and dust covering his suit.

"Are you okay?" I ask, pulling back only to look him in the eye.

"Yeah, I think I will be." He replies, looking at our teammates. "It's been a long day."

"Yeah it has." I agree, resting my head on his shoulder as we begin to walk behind our teammates, heading toward the conference room to be briefed by Fury.

"You okay?" He asks, scrunching his face in worry as he inspects me.

"I will be." I sigh, not wanting to add more to his, already full, plate.

"Let's go home." He smiles, making a wash of serenity wash over me.

The debrief goes well. Banner is gone. He never changed from the Big Guy as far as anyone knows. The jet he was aboard was in stealth mode when it was taken, Bruce never turning it off. I know this worries Natasha, who hasn't relaxed at all since boarding the helicarrier. The news about Pietro's death saddens everyone, his sister Wanda inconsolable as she weeps the loss of her brother in private.

It's been a long fight for all of us. I know we _all_ just want to go home and try to forget about everything that went down. For Natasha it might be harder though. She's been extra quiet since Bruce's disappearance. Even Clint is unable to get through to her. She just broods quietly in her temporary quarters aboard the carrier.

We return to New York immediately after dropping of the Sokovian refugees to their country. Tony has set up an entire clean up grew and rebuilding organization to ensure that the country is taken care of. I know he means well, but Tony will never fully be able to make up the damages he caused or the lives lost. Wanda, I know, particularly doesn't want anything to do with the billionaire; her dislike of him increased ten fold because of Pietro's death. I don't entirely blame her. None of us are on the greatest terms with Stark. I mean, currently we're all still friends and teammates, but there's a rift now. A wedge that I don't think is going away anytime soon.

"Skylar, can I have a word?" Fury asks me.

We've returned to America and are now at a new, secure, top secret S.H.I.E.L.D. base. Maria Hill and Fury are both present to ensure the success at rebuilding the organization to its original purpose.

"Yes sir," I follow him as we walk through the corridors. Agents everywhere look in awe as the former director walks through the hallways.

"I want to offer you a new position in S.H.I.E.L.D." he begins, "a position that would require you to know some sensitive information as well as helping directly and indirectly in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s new beginning."

"What type of position are we talking?" I ask, wondering what Fury has up his sleeves.

"I want you to be the head of all things medical and related to emergency response." Fury states, looking at me with his single eye. "As well as work alongside Dr. Simmons on new research."

"I'm flattered that you thought of me for such an important position." I say honestly. "What's the sensitive information?"

"Glad you asked," Fury smiles cryptically, "have you heard of the Index?"

I had. It was the list of people whom S.H.I.E.L.D. believed to be _gifted_ in some aspect or another. Bruce, Steve, as well as myself are all on the list. I know many people on the Index have been inducted into S.H.I.E.L.D., assigned a case agent to help them keep a low profile in society.

"I have," I respond.

"Good, then you know about our newest inductee, Daisy Johnson or Mary Sue Poots, better known as Skye?" Fury asks.

I recognize the name. I did a brief background check on her with Tony's background software when S.H.I.E.L.D. was disbanded because of Hydra. I didn't think much of it at the time. I only know she recently was put on the Index and taken off active duty.

"I've heard of her. Good kid." I say, not sure what this has to do with me.

"She was Agent Ward's trainee, but now she's under Agent May's supervision." Fury explains, "She was picked by Coulson personally to become a member of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Coulson? But he's dead." I say, remembering reading about Skye's recent induction.

Fury's face softens at my words. My stomach clenching, I realize Coulson _isn't_ dead. He's alive. He's been alive this whole time. Anger rising in my blood, I look accusingly toward the former director, the temperature around us beginning to freeze.

"You said Coulson died when Loki stabbed him through the heart." I growl. "I was there. I _saw_ him sacrifice himself for _me_. For everyone."

"He did die." Fury explains calmly, looking guilty. "But I brought him back using GH.325."

"You experiment on him?" I say in disbelief.

"It was a project he originally headed up." Fury half-defends. "Dr. Streiten ensured that it was perfect humane and safe."

"Then why has no one heard of it?" I snap.

"Because Coulson recommended it be shut down." Fury sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm guessing _humane and safe_ weren't in his description of the project." I mutter harshly.

"We used it to bring Coulson back after Loki stabbed him. I did it because he's _worth_ it." Fury argues gently, not sounding remorseful.

"That's not your call." I growl. "Since when do we play God?"

"I know it wasn't." Fury sighs, his stress showing on his face. "But I couldn't lose him."

Softening, I begin realize how much Fury relies on Coulson, even if he made Maria Hill his second in command. "Where is Coulson now?" I ask.

"Turn around," the familiar voice says.

Turning around slowly, I come face to face with the man in question. Standing in the flesh, he smiles softly at me, his familiar blue eyes shinning brightly. Walking up to him, I embrace him in a warm hug, feeling his arms wrap around my smaller body and squeezing me affectionately.

"You son of a bitch, how could you not tell me you were alive?" I sob, not realizing I'm crying until I feel the tears drip down my cheeks and land on his suit jacket.

"Sorry," he says sheepishly, pulling back and wiping my eyes fatherly.

"The others will be so happy to know you're alive." I sigh, smiling warmly at the man who's been a mentor and a father figure to me since I joined S.H.I.E.L.D.

"The other's cannot know. Not yet," Fury says sternly.

Turning toward the former director, I feel my anger rise again toward the spy. "You're joking right? I'm not keeping a secret this big from my team. Not after all this Ultron shit." I snap, knowing secrets only divide teammates.

"She's right, Fury. We can't ask her to keep this from them." Coulson agrees, surprising me.

"Fine. But under no circumstances is Stark allowed to Tweet about it." Fury says coolly.

"Agreed," I say instantly, feeling a smile spread across my face as I hug Coulson again.

Taking Coulson's arm, we leave Fury and walk through the corridors of the new facility, catching up on everything we've missed in the last few years. I don't realize we've talked for so long until Agent May approaches us.

"Agent May," I say, nodding politely toward the senior agent.

"Agent Anderson," Melinda May replies, nodding equally polite.

"Actually it's Agent Rogers." Coulson corrects, his eyes shinning in happiness.

This brings a surprised look to the female agent's face, a look I didn't realize she was capable of making. "Rogers? As in _Steve_ Rogers?"

"The one and only," I reply, blushing as the Asian Agent look impressed.

"Congratulations. You'll have to get him to sign Coulson's cards. He doesn't stop talking about them." Melinda says, giving Coulson an annoyed look.

"Agent May, Director Coulson, moment?" A young female asks in a British accent. She has red-brown hair and hazel eyes. She's wearing a lab coat and her hair is pulled back in a low ponytail.

" _Director_ Coulson?" I say, looking toward Coulson in surprise. "Were you going to tell me about the promotion?"

"It's a new thing," Coulson replies awkwardly, looking embarrassed.

"Congratulations. I guess I'm not the only one with a name change." I say, smirking as Coulson blushes modestly.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" The girl asks, looking between Coulson, May, and myself.

"Yes, actually, but that's okay." Coulson replies honestly. "Jemma Simmons meet Skylar Anderson-I mean Rogers."

"Nice to meet you." I smile, shaking the girl's hand.

" _You're_ Skylar Anderson? Coulson talks so highly of you." Jemma greets beginning to speak incredibly fast in her British accent.

"He does, does he?" I look toward Coulson, who tries to look everywhere _but_ me.

"I was just telling Dr. Simmons and Fitz about how you recently worked on the Cradle with Dr. Cho." Coulson stutters.

"Keeping tabs on me, boss?" I joke, nudging the older man playfully.

"Well I had to make sure you were okay after New York," Coulson defends.

"I'm fine. Steve and the others took great care of me." I assure my former handler and supervising officer.

"I can tell." Coulson teases, motioning to the diamond ring on my finger.

"Simmons?" A masculine voice says in a Scottish accent, joining our group. "Simmons I've been looking all over for you." The man says in exasperation.

"You must be Fitz to the Simmons?" I say, having heard of the two genius scientists, but never imagining they were so young.

"That would be correct," Fitz confirms. "And you are?"

"Skylar," I introduce, shaking his hand as he inspects me carefully.

"Skylar?" He says, scrutinizing me with his blue eyes.

"She's Coulson's baby," Simmons says to her partner, making me turn to Coulson in shock.

"Aw you call me your baby?" I say in a high-pitched, playful voice, giving my former handler a nudge. "How sweet, boss."

"I may have referred to you as my _youngest_ agent," Coulson mutters, glaring at Simmons.

"Sorry, was she _not_ supposed to know?" Simmons says innocently.

"Who wasn't supposed to know what?" A female voice asks, coming up to the group.

I recognize her as Daisy Johnson from her files. In the flesh she looks much younger.

"Skye, this is Agent Anderson, Coulson's _baby_." Fitz says, giving Coulson a teasing look.

I notice Agent May silently watching our antics, a ghost of a smile crossing her masked features.

"She was my youngest agent." Coulson defends, looking away from me as he stares at the ground with interest.

"It's okay boss." I joke. "Don't be ashamed."

"Ha, ha laugh it up," Coulson says.

"Oh I most certainly _will_." I laugh, holding my stomach.

"What's so funny, Sky?" Tony asks, coming toward us and freezing as he stares at Coulson.

"Tony, don't freak out." I begin, noticing the billionaire's shell-shocked face.

"How is that even possible?" He says, sounding calm.

"It's a long story, which can all be explained at another time." I say, standing between Iron Man and the new director.

"He died." Tony says firmly. "Thor _saw_ you die."

"So did I," I add, which Tony nods his head in confirmation. "But he's alive. Fury moved heaven and earth, apparently, to bring him back."

"That's impossible." He says unconvinced.

"Mr. Stark, can we talk about this in private?" Coulson says calmly, motioning for Tony and I to move off to the side.

"Bruce will be happy to know you're alive," Tony says, following Coulson's directions and moving off to a quiet, secluded corner.

"Where is Dr. Banner? I haven't seen him around." Coulson asks, looking around the hallways of the facility.

"He went off the grid." I say, looking between the two men as I wait for Tony to freak out.

Sure enough, Tony freaks out. Not quietly, either. "How the hell did you survive getting stabbed?" He shouts, suddenly spewing hundreds of words. "You _died_! No one comes back from dead."

"Tony, it's okay." I try to calm the genius, billionaire to no avail.

"Sky, how are you _not_ freaked out by this?" He continues to rage, beginning to pace madly.

"Stark, calm down." I say, hoping to avoid a scene.

"Calm down? Don't tell me to calm down!" Tony yells, waving his hands about madly as he tries to make sense of everything. "He's alive!"

"Yes, saying it louder will definitely make it less true." I mutter sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Skylar!" I hear Steve's voice shout, suddenly rushing to us with Thor in tow.

The two men are armed and prepared to fight whatever danger they think is presence. Of course Tony's shouting and sudden display of terror doesn't help the situation.

"Steve, I'm okay." I rush to stop Steve and Thor from making the scene worse. Grabbing Steve's arm, I prevent them from banging hammer and shield together to create an energy explosion. "There's no emergency. I'm _okay_."

"What's Stark yelling about?" Steve asks, turning toward Coulson and suddenly freezing.

Thor is also visibly shocked, dropping his hammer in surprise. The two men stare at Coulson, who looks uncomfortable under their scrutiny, but nonetheless remains quiet. Tony continues his ramblings, going on and on about the impossibilities of such things and how this Coulson must be a fake. Having enough of his antics, I send a powerful punch to the billionaire's gut, successfully making him quiet down.

"Thanks, Sky." He chokes, gripping his stomach as he recovers from my blow.

"How is this possible?" Steve asks me, looking between Coulson and me.

"Fury made it happen. I don't know _how_ , but he did." I answer.

"This must be why Sif seemed so happy when she returned from here after capturing Lorelei." Thor says quietly, looking at Coulson as if seeing a ghost.

"How is Lady Sif?" Coulson asks, trying to be lighthearted.

"She did not tell me of your survival." Thor replies darkly.

"I asked her not to." Coulson defends quickly, surprising all of us.

"We _all_ have missed you. Clint and Natasha will both be happy to know you're okay." I say gently, knowing the others are still processing everything.

"I am sorry, but I must leave," Thor says, looking sad to leave so soon.

"Understandably," Coulson shakes his hand, wincing at the tight grip.

"Don't forget Mjölnir," I say, motioning toward the hammer at Thor's feet.

"Lady Skylar, you never did attempt to lift Mjölnir." Thor points out, looking between his hammer and me.

"Um," I stutter, recognizing the challenge in Thor's tone.

"C'mon, Sky," Tony coaxes, smiling his signature playboy smirk.

Sighing, I know I won't be able to ever get out of this challenge now. Rolling my shoulders, I prepare to lift the immovable hammer. Gripping the handle, I don't try very hard, certain I won't be able to lift such an object. To my surprise, however, the hammer feels weightless as I lift it up, holding it out in front of me for all to see.

The shock on everyone's face is apparent as I easily hold Thor's mighty hammer in my hand. The demi-god himself is in complete shock his mouth hangs open. Tony is silent, whatever remark he was _going_ to make suddenly dying on his tongue. Steve is also quiet, looking at me with wide-eyes as he glances between the hammer and me. Coulson is also oddly silent, openly gaping at me as if I was the one who was just resurrected from the dead.

"Uh, Thor, this is _your_ hammer right?" I say, tossing the hammer between my hands easily.

"Yes, that is Mjölnir, I'm certain of it." The prince says, his shock morphing into a smile.

"Who would've guessed that Mrs. Cap would be able to lift the hammer instead of the Cap?" Tony jokes, pushing Steve teasingly. "I guess that makes her ruler of Asgard."

"How is that possible?" Coulson asks, studying the hammer's ancient symbols engraved on it.

"Here," I say, tossing the hammer to Thor, who easily catches it. "I don't want to be ruler of Asgard. I'm happy right here."

Smiling, Thor looks between Mjölnir and me, giving me a warm look. "Well, if one day you wish to rule Asgard, all you must do is lift the hammer and it will prove your worthiness." He says.

"I'll keep that in mind when Steve forgets to clean the dishes." I joke, kissing Steve's cheek warmly.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony and Thor leave soon, both needing to return to their respective homes. Steve, Natasha, and I stay on base, Steve and Natasha deciding to take on the task of training the newest recruits for the Avengers: Sam Wilson "Falcon", Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes "War Machine", and Wanda Maximoff.

"How's the team building going?" I ask, coming into the gym area where Steve and Natasha are overseeing teambuilding exercises.

"Could be worse." Steve replies, always the optimist.

Since the start of their new training, Wanda has proven to be a handful. It's not the girl's fault, necessarily. Without Pietro, she's had to grow up and do some soul-searching without her faithful companion. I feel bad for her. I have lost two brothers myself and nearly a third.

"Let me talk to her," I say, motioning to where the lone redhead sits, levitating some weights.

"Be careful, Sky." Steve warns, obviously not trusting her.

"If she's going to be redeemed, she has to know that _we_ trust and believe in her." I say firmly.

"I do _believe_ in her." He argues. "I just don't trust her with my _wife_."

"Learn to," I say coolly, marching over to where she sits quietly, isolated from the others.

She stops levitating the objects as I approach her, looking at me with large, blue eyes. The expression on her face is one of a lost puppy, searching for its companion. I sit down beside her on the workout bench.

"How are you adjusting?" I ask casually, noticing her fiddling with her multiple rings.

"Fine," she says quietly, nothing like the self-assured heroine in Sokovia. She's more reserved now.

"I know getting used to S.H.I.E.L.D. protocol can be tough. Don't worry, you'll fit in around here." I reassure her, trying to be friendly.

"You think I'm a helpless child," she says, guessing my inner thoughts.

"I know what you're going through," I say softly, her eyes flashing with anger.

"No you don't." She snaps vehemently.

"Yes, I do." I say firmly, feeling the pain of remembering such horrible events. "I lost my brother too. Two of them, actually."

This surprises her, the expression on her face confirm my thoughts. "You lost your brothers?" She asks softly in her thick Sokovian accent.

I nod my head. "They were both nineteen when they died." I sigh, feeling my chest constrict. "They had their whole lives ahead of them."

"I can't read your mind or see into your thoughts." Wanda says suddenly, looking at me as if I'm a puzzle.

"I'll tell you what's on mine if you tell me what's on yours," I offer, giving her a small smile.

She ponders my offer, I can tell she's trying to see if she can get into my head. Giving up, she exhales loudly, coming to her conclusion. "Very well."

"I was born and raised in New York City." I start.

"I was born and raised in Sokovia, with Pietro." Wanda says, her eyes watering at the mentioning of her brother.

"When I was three, my mom adopted by older brother, Dustin. His mother was my mom's best friend. Dustin's mom died in a terrible car crash and his father was an abusive, alcoholic."

"When I was younger, Pietro and I would go to the river near our home. We'd play and skip rocks for hours. My father would tell us stories about the old days of Sokovia, when there was peace, before the civil war."

"I was eight when my mom adopted my two younger brothers; Chase and Russ. The four of us were extremely close. My mom was an EMT nurse and worked long hours. I remember, when we were really young, the four of us would stay up late to try making her dinner, though we always feel asleep and nearly burned down the apartment." I chuckle; remembering the strict lecture my mom gave us afterward about cooking.

This brings a smile to Wanda's face. "Pietro nearly set our house on fire too. He was trying to make my favorite food. It was for our birthday. I had cooked him his favorite breakfast and he wanted to give me my favorite dinner."

I smile, sensing that these memories of Wanda's are the most precious thing to her now. We lapse into silence, both of us contemplating individually.

"The captain doesn't trust me," she says suddenly, motioning toward where Steve stands watching us.

I turn to look over my shoulder, giving my husband a harsh glare. He doesn't back down, just continues to stare at us, arms crossed. "He's weary of everyone at first."

"He's worried about you," she continues, easily reading his thoughts.

"Well he is my _husband_." I admit to her.

"He's married to you?" Wanda sounds surprised, her blue eyes widening in shock.

"For nearly two years." I sigh, looking back to Steve, whose face is an unreadable expression.

"I looked into his thoughts," she stammers, "I gave him a terrible vision."

"I know, he told me." I say, comforting her as she begins to hug herself.

"You don't hate me?" She sobs, looking at me with watering eyes. "I tried to destroy your husband with his own fears."

"It's okay," I assure her, hugging her gentle as she sobs.

She begins to cry, losing control of her usually in-tact emotions as she lets her feelings run wild. Objects around the room begin to levitate. Red energy blasts form from her, pushing and destroying things in its path. The water fountain in the room suddenly bursts, water spewing everywhere. The pipes overhead begin to shake, not exploding, but close to it.

I turn to Steve, who's making his way toward us. His facial expression is murderous, but he pacifies when I send him a pleadingly look and mouth, _I'm okay_. He stops stalking toward us, but his face contorts into confusion and anger. He's close to losing his temper, which is never a good sign for the person who's on the receiving end.

"Wanda, sweetie, you have to calm down." I say to the crying girl, trying to get through to her.

She hears me, I know, for she begins to take deep breaths, trying to regulate her breathing and regain control of her powers. After a few controlled breaths and a few hiccups later, Wanda is back to herself. The red energy disappears once she recovers from her outburst.

"Thank you, Skylar." She says, wiping her eyes and giving me a tearful smile.

"For what?" I ask, confused about her gratitude.

"For believing in me."

* * *

I don't get home until late. The quarters at the new S.H.I.E.L.D. base are nice, but small. Steve and I have an apartment style quarter, with our own kitchen, laundry, and living area. There's a small commissary on the base so I stop by before coming home, picking up some more eggs, milk, and other small groceries. Steve is already there when I come through the front door with the paper bag of provisions.

"Hey honey," I call, throwing the files in my hand on the coffee table and making my way to the kitchen.

I unload the items, looking for something to cook for dinner. I feel strong arms wrap around my waist, hauling me toward a rock hard chest. Untying my pinned up hair, he buries his face in my dark locks, inhaling the scent of my conditioner.

"How was your day?" I ask, amused by my husband.

"Dull without you," he kisses the skin at the base on the back of my neck, goosebumps rising on my flesh.

"You're such a sap," I joke, turning in his arms to link my hands together behind his neck.

"But I'm _your_ sap." He says, kissing me on the lips.

"Don't you ever forget it," I smile into our kiss, pulling him closer.

We continue to kiss lazily, Steve lifting me onto the counter easily. When we break away for much needed oxygen, I stare into the loving eyes of my husband. Our anniversary is coming up, marking two years together as husband and wife.

"Anything in particular you want for dinner?" I ask, relaxing against the broad chest holding me.

"I'll cook. You're probably exhausted." He offers, which I'm grateful for. I am exhausted.

Steve makes us a nice dinner, an old recipe he learned from Bucky when they were orphans together. The food is delicious and I even dig through our many boxes and find a nice Chardonnay to have with it.

"Fury wants me to head up S.H.I.E.L.D.'s new medical division as well as oversea all emergency responses. He's also offered me a position on a new research team." I say, waiting for Steve's reaction.

I can tell he's trying to process my words. I know Steve and Fury's relationship is rather damaged. I know how much he disapproves of Fury's methods and need for secrecy. It's what started this entire fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. in the first place and led to the discovery of Hydra working within the organization's ranks.

"What kind of research?" He asks after a few moments of silence.

"I don't know yet. He won't tell me unless I say yes." I reply, knowing this doesn't sit well with Steve. "I probably won't be able to tell you if I do agree."

"No secrets, Sky." Steve says harshly, giving me a pointed look.

I nod my head in agreement. The last thing I want is to keep anything away from my husband, especially if it's related to our future. "No secrets."

"You tell me immediately if there's anything suspicious going on." Steve asks me sternly, keeping my safety in mind first.

"I will. I promise." I reply, giving him a reassuring smile, which probably doesn't reassure him at all.

"Pull out right away if you think there's something wrong going on." He continues, looking torn.

"Steve," I say gently, taking his hands in mine across the table. "I'll be okay. Nothing bad is going to happen. And I promise to call you immediately if something does."

"Just be careful, Skylar." Steve begs, kissing my knuckles. "I can't lose you."

"You won't." I assure, leaning across the small table to kiss his lips.

We go to bed shortly after, both of us exhausted from all the events and changes that have happened recently. I lay awake beside my husband, curled into his side while he sleeps, his evened breathing the first indicator. I can't help, but worry about Steve's words and Fury's plans. I know the director pretty well. I know he likes power and control, two things he'll never fully give up, not even to his most trusted inner-circle. I also know that no matter what happens, Steve and I are together. Nothing will break our bond and nothing will change my mind about our future. I fall asleep with these less than comforting thoughts, my worry about tomorrow and the future bringing me very little sleep.

* * *

"Fury?" I knock on the wall while entering the former director's office. "You wanted to see me?"

"Come in Anderson." The one-eyed man says, looking up from his tablet. "Did you think about my proposal?"

"I did. I accept."

"Good. I'm sending you to New York City to Avengers tower to oversee the new medical division." Fury says, handing me a rather large file with _Classified_ stamped in red on the front.

"What exactly will I be doing in New York?" I asked, taking the file and skimming over a few pages.

"You will be overseeing all the medical research as well as coordinating all medical personnel. On top of that I want you to start work on a new project." Fury explains, giving me a steady gaze.

"What's the new project?" I asked, sensing that Fury is hiding a few things.

Exhaling deeply, the former director looks somewhat uneasy as he begins. "The government is concerned with the disappearance of James Barnes."

"Bucky?"

"Correct." The director nods. "He's a loose canon and considered extremely dangerous. Because we have not examined him fully yet, we don't know what HYDRA did to him during his imprisonment with them. There's a theory going around that he's been brainwashed and that Steve's contact with him might have been the needed catalyst to remove it."

"You want me to start a project that will try to find a way to fix him?" I ask, looking over some files the older man has handed me.

"Yes, but also find a way to subdue him too." Fury says, giving me a stern look.

" _Kill_ you mean." I half snap, giving my director a disapproving look. "He's Steve's best friend, don't you think it'll be a conflict of interest?"

"No. You're a smart girl, been an agent a long time. You kept your head during the Ultron situation. I trust you, Skylar." Fury says, giving me a small smile, something I've never seen grace the director's face.

"I'm guessing I can't tell Steve," I surmise, closing the file.

"Correct. The captain is not thinking rationally when it comes to the Winter Solider. He has no idea what he's capable of."

"None of us do. But I know Steve, he'll never put the lives of innocent people at risk." I defend my husband, though secretly I wonder what Steve would do if he came face-to-face with Bucky again.


End file.
